Murder: The EDF Conspiracy
Murder: The EDF Conspiracy Murder: The EDF Conspiracy is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by UTAF Productions and released on September 25th, 1998. It contains new levels, new music, new enemies, new weapons, new items, and new sound effects. To play the mod with a source port, such as EDuke32, you must do one of the following methods: Method 1. Double click on the "MURDER" application (it is a .bat file), then left click and drag the "MGAME.CON" file into the source port's main .exe; put the custom game content directory settings on the "murder" setting. Method 2. 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (murder), right click on the the "MURDER" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. You will see this text appear: duke3d /xmgame.con /gmurder.grp Edit the text so that it displays: eduke32.exe /xmgame.con /gmurder.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified MURDER.bat file after editing it. 2. Copy and paste the unzipped murder folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the murder folder into your EDuke32 folder. 3. Run MURDER.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "murder" option. Both methods will allow the mod to work with EDuke32 and function in the same manner, though the latter allows the user to play the mod without having to drag the "MGAME.CON" file into EDuke32.exe each time. Weapons *Mighty Boot *Assault Rifle (uses a new sprite, Pistol replacement) *Shotgun *Minigun (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *40mm Grenade Launcher (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement) *Pipe Bomb *Machine Gun (uses a new sprite, Microwave Expander replacement) *Devastator (uses a new sprite) *Laser Tripbomb *Radiation Cannon (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) (The Shrinker is not usable in Murder: The EDF Conspiracy.) Enemies *Armored EDF Soldier (Assault Trooper replacement) *SWAT Officer (Pig Cop replacement) *Guard Drone *EDF Officer *Terrorist *EDF Marine Episodes (Episode 1 and 4 are the same as the ones in Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition.) Murder: The EDF Conspiracy has 13 levels (9 single player levels and 4 multiplayer levels). Episode 2: DukeMatch Levels *Squad *Moon City *EDF Combat Arena *Mines Episode 3: The EDF Conspiracy *Scene of the Crime *Into the Sewer *EDF Headquarters *RUN! *Comm Station *EDF Orbital Defense Network *Cliffs *Robotics Facility *Final Confrontion Items & Power-Ups *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Portable Medkit *Armor (now gives a maximum of 50% armor) *Backpack (functions similarly to the backpack from Doom) *Shard (gives 5% health and armor) *Red Armor (uses a new sprite, gives 100% armor) Credits New Programming: Gabriel Crown (a.k.a. Wolf) New Art: Gabriel Crown, Shawn Harkin (a.k.a. The Assassin) Level Design: Gabriel Crown (Scene of the Crime, Into the Sewer, EDF Headquarters, RUN!, Comm Station, EDF Orbital Defense Network, Cliffs, Robotics Facility), Matt (a.k.a. WOLF) (Final Confrontion, with assistance from Gabriel Crown), Daniel Bérard (Mines), A.J. Filiatreault (a.k.a. Napalm-B) (Moon City), Mike Foote (a.k.a. Reaper) (EDF Combat Arena) Music: Mark J. Hadley Sound Effects: Dan Lichtenberg, Gabriel Crown Story: Gabriel Crown Additional Testing: Matt Wareham Art Sources: Doom II: Hell on Earth, LameDuke, Shadow Warrior, tree art obtained from an art file package at DukeWorld (possibly from a commercial game) Murder: The EDF Conspiracy is Copyright © 1997-1998 by UTAF Productions. Credits information source: MURDER.doc file included with Murder: The EDF Conspiracy.